6 Ways to Get Revenge
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: Sequel to The 6 Truths of Life. What happens when Lee discovers the true culprit behind the email? Will their revenge succeed or will it fail?


**Edit: I'm rewriting this just a bit. **8/30/2012

Author's note: This is a sequel to my other story 'The 6 Truths of Life'. I thought of this at midnight yesterday. If you don't like, press the red "x" on the right hand corner. This story is written in honor of my birthday today! I wanted to write something funny.

Delicated to the person who wrote the first review on my other story 'The 6 Truths of Life'.

* * *

**6 Ways to get Revenge**

Rock Lee walked towards his teammates with shame written all over his face. He was muttering words that sounded suspiciously like, "Gai-sensei, you disappoint me." Tenten, concerned, asked him what was wrong. The next words that came out of his mouth made her jaw drop to the ground. She then proceeded to drag them off to where the rest of the gang were hanging out. Neji followed silently behind.

**At Team 7's Training Ground...**

"He what?" screamed Ino and Sakura when they heard the news that Lee had told Tenten.

Lee sighed and for the third time today repeated what he said. "This morning as I was training, Gai-sensei came up to me. He looked ashamed and I asked him what was wrong. He then told me he was keeping this secret from me. I asked him what it was and he replied that Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, and him had done something bad. He told me they sent the 6 Truths in Life email to their students."

"I can't believe they would do that!" exclaimed Naruto. He felt hurt that Iruka would be so mean.

"We need to get back at them!" replied Kiba. Akamaru growled in agreement.

"W-why don't w-we make a p-p-plan for r-r-revenge?" Hinata suggested/stuttered. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. It wasn't everyday that you get to hear Hyuuga Hinata talk about revenge.

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan! Now we need a plan." Naruto shouted and Hinata turned red. At the word 'plan' everyone automatically turned to look at Shikamaru. He sighed, "Troublesome. Fine! Meet me at Uchiha's house in an hour." This time Sasuke didn't protest.

**At Sasuke's house...**

"Okay! Here's the plan. I've set it up in 6 steps. I want you to follow it exactly." Shikamaru ordered. Everyone crowded around the list. The teachers won't know what hit them. _Revenge was awesome!_

* * *

_1. Get Gai-sensei to destory something of Kakashi's. Preferably his books. Lie if you have to._

"Gai-sensei! You'll never believe what Kakashi-sensei said!" Sakura and Naruto screamed. "He said you couldn't sneak in his house and burn all of his books!"

"Ha! Kakashi, my eternal rival, I won't lose this challenge! Thanks for the tip youthful children." Gai replied and vanished.

Sasuke smirked, _'This was so easy.' _Now all they had to do was convince the lady who owned the book shop, where Kakashi went to buy his books, to make sure Kakashi couldn't buy those 'books' again.

Sasuke groaned. Why did he have to do this? Sakura had convinced him to talk the lady into hiding all the books from Kakashi and say, "Jiraya-san has canceled all of his books. He ordered that they all be destroyed."

"Hello! How may I help you?" Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the lady was creeping him out. He mentally sighed and repeated what Shikamaru had told him to say eariler. She feel in love with him and agreed. Or to put it in exact words, "Anything for you sweetie."

Sasuke came out of the shop, relieved. He didn't know he was that much of a chick-magnet.

"Ramenfox to Kage. I repeat Ramenfox to Kage. Step one is complete! Standby for the next step. Over," came Naruto's loud voice on the walkie talkie. Shikamaru sighed. _'It better be worth all this trouble.'_

* * *

_2. Tell Kakashi that someone burned his 'books'. Point him in the direction where Gai is._

_Watch as Kakashi and Gai get into a fight._

"Kakashi-sensei! Your books...Gai-sensei burned them..." Tenten panted, or tried to at least. Kakashi-who was busy reading his "only" book-just ignored them until he comprehended what she had just said.

"What? My precious books," he wailed, "Gai shall pay!"

Tenten snickered at the sight.

"Pandabear to Kage. Pandabear to Kage. Step 2 complete. Over."

Shikamaru sighed yet again. _'So far so good.'_

**Back to Gai...**

Gai watched as Kakashi's books burned in the fire. He was glad to complete this challenge. Kakashi 50. Gai 51. He turned around when he heard someone shout out his name. Standing before him was a very outraged Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi, my eternal rival, how are you?" Gai started.

"Why the hell are you burning my books?" Kakashi spat.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee watched the fight as it got ugly. Both Tenten and Neji had to restrain Lee from blurting out the truth. Lee covered his eyes.

* * *

_3. Steal Asuma's cigarettes and frame Kurenai_

_4. Tell Kurenai Asuma is going to blame her because his cigarettes are gone_

"Okay Shino. There should be a door to your right. Open it and take it all to Kurenai's house." Shikamaru instructed Shino. Shino had snuck into Asuma's room and stole his cigarettes. He then placed it into Kurenai's house with the help of his bugs into her room. He got the heck out of there.

"Buzz to Kage. Buzz to Kage. Phase 3 complete. Over." Shino's voice could be heard over the walkie talkie. _'Alright time for step four.' _Shikamaru thought.

"Kage to Violet. Kage to Violet. Darkness has come. I repeat darkness has come." Shikamaru's voice crackled through the walkie talkie. **Shino's done. Your turn.**

"The poison's dripping." Ino replied. **Time to give Kurenai the bait.**

Ino turned back to Hinata and Chouji, "Okay, guys it's our turn." They both nodded in response. Hinata then started to walk off. Ino and Chouji following close behind. They kept walking until they reached Team 8's training grounds where Kurenai was helping Kiba and Akamaru train. Ino smiled. _Time to put their plan into action._ She ran to Kurenai screaming, "Kurenai-sensei! You gotta help me. I was going to ask Asuma-sensei if we were going to train and he exploded at me." She started to cry. She was the drama queen for a reason you know.

Kurenai looked down alarmed. "I'm so sorry! I can't help you, but tell me what did he to?" Kurenai asked gently. Ino mentally smirked. _'Got ya!'_

"I thought you could help because Asuma-sensei was mad and I heard him muttering that all his cigarettes are gone."

Kurenai crouched down and smiled. "Isn't that good Ino-chan. At least he'll stop smoking." Ino barely supressed her laughter. _'This was too easy.'_

"That's not all. He said something about you stealing them all." At this Kurenai's smile faded.

"He what? I would never take them. Even if I told him to stop smoking, it doesn't mean that I would swoop that low. The nerve of him to accuse me!" Kurenai walked off, killer intent radiating from her. Ino made sure she was gone before she toppled over laughing.

"Uh S-S-Shikamaru-san. Phase four c-complete." came Hinata's quiet voice. Shikamaru sat up in alarm.

"What happened to Ino?"

"She's b-busy l-l-l-laughing." To prove the point, Shikamaru could hear Ino's laughter. He sighed. _'Damn! She scared me.'_

**With Shikamaru...**

"Asuma-sensei? What's wrong?"

"She stole my cigarettes." A pause. "Speak of the_ devil._ Here she comes."

"Kurenai! How could you! I didn't think you would swoop this low!" Asuma's angry voice cried out.

"I did no such thing!" screamed Kurenai. _'This isn't as troublesome as I thought it would be.'_

"I found this in your house." Asuma held up a pack of cigarettes. Kurenai's eyes widen.

"Lies! They are all lies!" screamed Kurenai.

Whoosh! A kunai flew past Shikamaru's head. He was getting the hell out of here.

"The bird is out of the bag." **Time to finish this.**

* * *

_5. When they figure out that we set them up, blame it on Iruka._

"Ah shit!" Naruto mumbled. "Here they come." The twelve comrades looked at each other, ready to spring the last part of their plan. Ahead, four very angry teachers stormed up to them.

"Why'd you set us up?" They demanded. They looked at Hinata expecting her to reply.

"H-He made u-us do i-it." Hinata wailed. Everyone was startled. Since when did Hinata become so good?

"Who?" They soften their voices.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei." Hinata replied.

"Well bye kids. We have some business with Iruka to attend to." They vanished.

They sighed in relief.

_'Mission accomplished.'_

* * *

_6. Enjoy your victory...while it lasts_

The gang looked at the commotion in front of them. It was one hell of a bloody mess. Lee was on the ground, tears trailing down his face. Tenten was sitting on him, while Neji kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei. I shouldn't have done that. I feel so unyouthful! I'll do 500 laps around Konoha to make up for my crime!" Lee screamed from behind Neji's hand.

Neji looked at Lee, "Lee._ Shut up_! Promise me you won't tell a single soul. Not even Gai-sensei." Neji demanded. He knew Lee was feeling guilty.

"But," Lee started.

"No! Remember what he did?" Neji asked. Lee looked away.

Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. "No!" she stated. Sasuke smirked, "Not even for me?"

"I hate you!" She didn't really mean it. "Fine."

"Lee if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll kiss you." Everybody looked up in surprise, except Sasuke since he told her to do it.

"Really?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Sakura choked out. She leaned in capturing his lips with her own. Even if it was only for a second. A silence. It was Lee who broke it.

"Neji-kun?"

"What?" Neji snapped.

"I found out something about revenge today."

"What?"

"Revenge is sweet!" He was talking about Sakura's kiss earlier. "It's a dish best served cold." Sakura added.

"All this talk about revenge is making me hungry." Ino interruped. She thought of something. "Anyone want ice cream."

"Sure."

"Hn." Everyone stared at Sasuke.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't lile sweets Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"I don't." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Then why are you coming?"

"Revenge is a dish served cold and it's sweet. Just like ice cream."

Sakura just stared. She didn't know he was that obsessed with revenge.

"Whatever Sasuke-kun." The gang walked off, heading to the ice cream store. Just like their teachers had done. They didn't notice that their teachers were watching them.

**With the teachers...**

"Are they gone?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered.

"Good. Let's go to the Teacher's Lounge."

_Teacher's Lounge..._

"Can you believe it? They thought they could get revenge." Kakashi laughed.

"They're in for a surprise."

"I know."

"Shikamaru is too lazy for his own good. That wasn't even his plan." Asuma was referring to Shikamaru's super genius plan. He laughed. He had stolen that from the Fourth Hokage a long time ago. Back then, the Fouth would always play tricks on them.

"I don't think he saw the seventh step yet." he said.

"He's really going to get a surprise now." Iruka stated. They laughed again.

* * *

"Kakashi!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Asuma!"

"Kurenai-sensei!"

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto yelled.

"Damn we feel for it!" Kiba muttered angrily. They were covered from head to toe in not only in ice cream, but also whipped cream. Complete with sprinkles and chocolate sauce.

They turned to look a Shikamaru. He looked shocked.

"I kissed Lee for nothing!"

"I will do 1000 push-ups. Bravo, Gai-sensei. You got me."

"Mind telling us what happened." Sasuke spat.

Shikamaru turned the paper of the plan so everybody would see. On the back was written:

_7. Revenge is sweet! Too bad you fell for this!_

Everybody gasped. So all along they were planning a revenge attack on themselves.

* * *

**Teacher's Lounge...**

"Ice cream anyone?"


End file.
